


Ломка

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Narcolepsy, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько раз, открыв входную дверь, Снейп видел на крыльце Гарри — и всякий раз тот выглядел еще хуже, чем Снейп ожидал. Еще до того как Гарри произносил первое слово, Снейп понимал: он последний, к кому Гарри обратился «за помощью», обратился только потому, что все прочие уже отказали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ломка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Кинк-фест №7 по заявке: «СС/ГП, Поттер - наркоман, трахается с влюбленным в него Снейпом за дозу. Грязная, бесстыдная ебля, лишь бы вмазаться побыстрее, потом обдолбанный лезет к Снейпу, ластится, хочет уже для удовольствия. (Но не надо ангста в финале. Снейп ему хоть пересадку мозга сделал, хоть в слюнях единорога искупал но Гарри выздоровел. Можно без обоснуя, просто упоминание)».

Перевернув страницу книги, Снейп поймал себя на том, что уже давно не вникает в смысл написанного. Он вернулся к предыдущей странице, нахмурился, вчитываясь в сухие строчки очередного научного труда, но после нескольких бесплодных попыток сдался и отложил книгу на журнальный столик. Моргая, он посмотрел вокруг себя. Глаза немного резало после чтения, и свет, льющийся из окна, уже приглушенный приближающимся закатом, показался Снейпу слишком ярким.

Он встал, чтобы задернуть шторы, и остановился у окна, опершись о подоконник. На потемневшей от дождя улице с унылым рядом пустых покинутых домов не было ни души, но Снейп, напрягая уставшие от чтения глаза, все равно вгляделся в просвет между домами в надежде увидеть там знакомый силуэт. Он даже представил себе, — так ярко, будто это происходило наяву, — как из-за угла дома напротив (да, вон того буровато-желтого дома с большим уродливым пятном под водосточной трубой, похожим на горбатого тролля) появляется Гарри. Он переходит улицу своей шаткой, «развинченной» — как называл ее Снейп в мыслях — походкой, ежится жалобно и мерзковато и обхватывает себя руками, словно ему холодно. А потом, остановившись у дверей Снейпа, тихонько стучит — даже не стучит, а _скребется_ — попеременно указательным и средним пальцем. Скребется и скребется без конца — даже после того, как Снейп откроет, — и бесполезно просить его перестать.

Вообразив себе это, Снейп почувствовал глухое раздражение. Сколько раз, открыв входную дверь, он видел на крыльце Гарри — и всякий раз тот выглядел еще хуже, чем Снейп ожидал. Еще до того как Гарри произносил первое слово, Снейп понимал: он последний, к кому Гарри обратился «за помощью», обратился только потому, что все прочие уже отказали. И в горле Снейпа взбухал и разворачивался комок отвращения и обиды. Он словно бы видел их всех, этих безликих «новых друзей» Поттера, чьи образы Снейп с непонятным ему самому упорством собирал по крупицам из случайно оброненных, оборванных фраз Гарри: этот подсадил Гарри на иглу, тот обещал угостить, но попользовался и прогнал, другой отказался дать в долг… Однообразные, поразительно однообразные истории; люди, похожие один на другого, меняющие лишь имена; названия улиц и мест, о которых Снейп прежде не слышал. Иногда он сомневался даже, существует ли на самом деле тот мир, что Гарри приносил с собой, — или он кипит и кружится лишь в его отравленном наркотиком воображении. Поначалу Снейп пытался проникнуть в мысли Гарри, вычленить «настоящее» из бесконечного потока лжи (такой удивительно простодушной, прямолинейной лжи, которой было настолько много, что в конце концов она становилась неотличимой от правды), но вскоре бросил попытки разобраться в хитросплетениях правды и выдумки. А Гарри врал — беззастенчиво, беспрерывно — и стоило Снейпу усомниться в одном его оправдании, как Гарри сразу же, безо всякого смущения, предлагал ему другое, такое же нелепое и неправдоподобное.

Снейп вспомнил, как однажды спросил Поттера, где тот пропадал целый месяц (Гарри сидел, покачиваясь, на краешке кровати и с каким-то мечтательно-задумчивым выражением лица смотрел в угол спальни — ничем не примечательный угол). Снейпу пришлось несколько раз повторить свой вопрос, пока Гарри его услышал. Гарри вздрогнул, как будто его разбудили, и с необъяснимым испугом обернулся к Снейпу.

— Я гостил в Норе, — ответил он не задумываясь. Глаза у Гарри блестели стеклянным блеском, как у чучел в лавке таксидермиста, лицо было бледное, всё в испарине, он хлюпал носом и всё расчесывал застарелую, никак не заживающую болячку на локте. Снейпа это необычайно раздражало — но еще больше его выводило из себя вранье Гарри, потому что за ложью вставали призраки тех, с кем Гарри был на самом деле — «новых друзей», проклятых новых друзей, ненавистных, ненавистных, которым Гарри предлагал себя так же, как сегодня он предложил себя Снейпу.

— В Норе, — повторил Снейп, изо всех сил сдерживаясь (Гарри не приходил целый месяц — целый месяц ожидания, тревоги, одиночества и жгучего, непрекращающегося желания, погребенного под ревностью и стыдом). — Гарри, ты не был в Норе. Ты перестал общаться с Уизли уже очень давно.

Гарри забрался на постель с ногами — залез прямо в заляпанных грязью драных кедах — и принялся ерзать, сминая покрывало. Он вздрагивал как от озноба и сопел заложенным носом.

— Я был в реабилитационном центре, — сказал он быстро и устало. — Гермиона отвела меня в реабилитационный центр в Мунго. Ну, Северус, давай же, — Гарри неловко вскинул руку, намереваясь, должно быть, притянуть Снейпа к себе, но промахнулся и просто схватил пальцами воздух. — Давай скорее, а? Мне нужно… — он пополз по постели, нелепо перебирая ногами и руками, и Снейп машинально отметил про себя грязные следы на покрывале, остающиеся после кедов Гарри.

— В Мунго нет никакого реабилитационного центра, — возразил Снейп. Со второй попытки Гарри все-таки добрался до него и завозился с ремнем его брюк. Снейп остановил торопливые, какие-то судорожные движения рук Поттера. — Гарри, послушай меня, — голос Снейпа прерывался. Он держал руки Гарри за запястья, но малодушно не отталкивал его — и там, где Снейпа касались ладони Гарри, уже начинало растекаться то постыдное, жгучее, болезненное, чем он терзался весь этот месяц — целый месяц без Гарри. — Послушай меня, — вновь проговорил Снейп, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал твердо и настойчиво, — но вместо этого получался шепот — омерзительный, с придыханием, шепот старого сластолюбца (а ведь Снейп не был таким, о нет, никогда он таким не был). — Тебе и в самом деле необходимо обратиться в реабилитационный центр. Гарри, ты болен. Слышишь меня, Гарри? Тебе нужна помощь.

Гарри коротко взглянул на Снейпа снизу вверх — глаза у Гарри покраснели и слезились.

— Да, ты прав, Северус, мне нужна помощь, — с легкостью согласился он, вновь взявшись за ремень брюк Снейпа. — Ты ведь мне поможешь? Мне плохо… Мне очень плохо, очень, мне нужна доза… Всего одна доза, Северус… Такая ужасная боль, я уже не могу терпеть, я сейчас умру, видишь? видишь? — Гарри стянул с себя футболку, обнажив худое, с выпирающими ребрами, землисто-бледное тело, в котором не было ничего привлекательного — наоборот, любой нашел бы его отталкивающим; но только не Снейп, только не он и не после целого месяца «без Гарри». Содрогнувшись от болезненной тяжести в паху, Снейп против собственной воли потянулся к Гарри, провел руками по его липкой от испарины шее, плечам, тщедушной груди.

— Обещай, что послушаешься меня, — пробормотал Снейп глухим от возбуждения голосом, пытаясь остановиться или хотя бы на несколько мгновений оттянуть те несколько безумных, мучительно-желанных минут, которые после он будет вспоминать со стыдом и сожалением. — Обещай, что потом… когда тебе станет лучше… — вздымающиеся ребра под тонкой кожей, впалый живот, жесткий край джинсов, молния слегка царапнула пальцы, живая плоть сразу под джинсовой тканью — сдаться и упасть на постель, на вздрагивающее тело под собою, безвольное, безразличное, бесстыдное, — …что ты позволишь мне помочь. Ты болен, Гарри… Ты еще сможешь вылечиться… Вместе мы справимся с этим… — у Снейпа не хватало дыхания. Он видел перед собой равнодушное, застывшее лицо Гарри, и понимал, что тот его не слушает, не слышит ни единого его слова, но Снейпу уже было все равно. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, голова кружилась, его немного мутило, а в паху было так невыносимо тесно, и совсем рядом — «вот тут, прямо тут, о боже, боже мой, Гарри» — двигались суетливые пальцы Поттера.

— Постой… Подожди, — выдохнул Снейп, но теперь его сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы отвести руки Гарри — слишком долго тот не приходил, слишком долго Снейп был один.

— Давай скорее, — бросил Гарри и привычным движением повернулся, встал на четвереньки, опустив голову на руки.

Снейпа словно что-то ударило — возбуждение, тошнотворное от того, что всё опять происходит совсем не так, как Снейп обещал себе сначала: слишком быстро, слишком бездушно, слишком грязно… Борясь с побуждениями, забурлившими в нем (Снейп ненавидел себя за них), он взял Гарри за плечи и заставил вновь повернуться к нему лицом.

— Ну? Что еще? — в Гарри вдруг произошла резкая перемена (такое часто случалось), и он взбрыкнул, с силой, с необъяснимой яростью толкнув Снейпа в грудь. Тот удержал его под собой.

— Гарри, не надо… так, — сказал Снейп просительным, даже заискивающим тоном. Он прижал Гарри к себе, нашел губами его припухшие, нездорово-красные губы, бережно поцеловал и замер, сдерживая почти конвульсивную дрожь в паху.

Гарри дернулся под ним.

— Ну давай уже, трахай, — грубо сказал он — и в следующий же миг, неожиданно, добавил жалобно: — Мне так плохо, Северус, я не могу, не могу больше, пожалуйста, мне нужно, дай мне немного прямо сейчас, совсем немножко… _Я же умру, неужели ты не понимаешь?!_

Снейп крепко закрыл глаза, не слушая — не желая слушать — мольбы Гарри (насквозь лживые мольбы: от ломки не умирают), и снова заговорил, чтобы заглушить это беспокоящее его плаксивое бормотание. Он говорил, что любит Гарри, что желает ему только добра, что ему больно видеть, как тот разрушает свою жизнь; почему Гарри не хочет жить с ним, почему всегда уходит к тем, другим? Ведь Снейп мог бы помочь ему выздороветь. Он не хочет давать Гарри наркотик — нет, Снейп никогда не сделал бы этого, если бы не видел, как Гарри страдает. Уж лучше пусть Гарри отдается ему, Снейпу, — ему, который никогда не сделает своему любимому мальчику больно, — чем кому-то другому, безразличному к судьбе Гарри. Снейп говорил и говорил, пока показное всхлипывание и стоны Гарри не стихли, — и одновременно дрожащими руками пытался разорвать упаковку презерватива.

Блуждающий взгляд Гарри вдруг остановился на нем.

— Брезгуешь мной? Если я наркоман, значит, заразный? Дай сюда, — Гарри вырвал упаковку из рук Снейпа, вытащил презерватив и неожиданно-спорыми, ловкими движениями надел презерватив ему на член.

Снейпа снова ударил бессильный гнев. Гарри делал это для других — разве можно сомневаться? — вот как хорошо он управляется с этой резиновой гадостью! — делал для других, делал с другими, а к Снейпу пришел после них — после бесчисленных «новых друзей», будь они прокляты, которым Гарри позволял делать с ним все что угодно ради дозы… И от этой мысли как будто пала последняя преграда, сдерживающая Снейпа у самой грани. Теперь он видел, что перед ним не Гарри, не тот Гарри, которого он любил, — нет, парень с застывшим лицом, с остекленевшими глазами, с расфокусированным взглядом и набухшими синими венами, лежавший перед Снейпом, не был Гарри. Этот парень сказал, сгибая ноги в коленях (Снейп на мгновение увидел отвратительно растянутый анус и отвел глаза):

— Ну, скорее. Трахни меня уже.

Стараясь не смотреть туда, — он не хотел видеть того, что делал, — Снейп медленно ввел свой член и ахнул, оглушенный первым разрядом наслаждения (а он и забыл за месяц — за невыносимо долгий месяц без Гарри — каково это). Гарри уронил голову на постель и уставился в потолок. На его лице не было ни страдания (которое Снейп страшился увидеть), ни страсти — вообще ничего, и Снейпу вопреки всему стало больно: неужели Гарри все равно? Снейп чувствовал себя обманутым. То, чего он так жаждал, по чему так отчаянно тосковал, вдруг оказалось безвольной куклой — как, впрочем, и всегда. Никогда Гарри не проявлял к Снейпу никаких чувств, никогда не тянулся к нему с нежностью, которой Снейпу так не хватало, — Гарри, казалось, было безразлично, что делают с его телом. Еще пару мгновений назад Снейп отстранился бы от Гарри с разочарованием — но не сейчас, когда Гарри обхватывал ногами талию Снейпа и размеренными, механическими движениями насаживался на его член.

— Гарри, не спеши… — умоляюще прошептал Снейп, чувствуя, что наслаждение, сжимающее сердце и перехватывающее горло, будет коротким — слишком коротким после долгого месяца ожидания. Он хотел сделать Гарри хорошо — да, Снейп все еще хотел, чтобы Гарри тоже понравилось, чтобы он испытал то же, что и Снейп, и тогда, может быть, не ушел бы, не скрылся в своем неведомом мире «новых друзей», а остался бы со Снейпом, навсегда… Как на медальонах для влюбленных — _вместе навсегда_.

Задохнувшись от нежности, благодарный за наслаждение, которое Гарри дарил ему своей плотью, Снейп наклонился и вновь поцеловал Гарри в губы — как будто верил, что сможет вызвать в нем ответную нежность. Гарри закашлялся.

— Когда ты, наконец, кончишь? — прохрипел он с досадой и начал двигаться еще быстрее, с силой насаживаясь на член Снейпа так, что тот испугался, что разорвет Гарри, — но сам Гарри, похоже, вообще не чувствовал боли.

— Подожди, подожди, Гарри, пожалуйста! — выдохнул Снейп — и в следующее мгновение почувствовал, что уже поздно. Вцепившись в ягодицы Гарри, бурно содрогаясь и хрипло вскрикивая, Снейп зашелся в отчаянном, мучительном, отравленном раскаянием экстазе. Он не хотел сейчас: нет, слишком рано, он еще не успел насладиться долгожданной близостью, худым юношеским телом, потрескавшимися губами, подбородком с пока еще мягкой, редкой щетиной… и вдруг всё кончено — он лежит, сокрушенный стыдом и слабостью, пришедшей вслед за напряжением всех душевных и физических сил; Гарри шмыгает заложенным носом, а заполненный спермой презерватив противно обхватывает член.

Снейп вздрогнул и помотал головой, избавляясь от воспоминаний. Ему было жарко, он ощущал, как кровь бьется в висках. Снейп распахнул окно, подставляя разгоряченное лицо сырому воздуху, и неожиданно заметил, как сильно дрожат руки. Головная боль, мучившая его всю последнюю неделю, опять вернулась. Морщась, Снейп с нелепой надеждой посмотрел в сторону «троллевого дома» — и, разумеется, никого не увидел. Напрасно, конечно, он вспомнил все это. Снова разболелась голова, и дыхание что-то сбивается, а в паху горячо и больно. Чуть прихрамывая, Снейп вернулся в кресло.

Его терзала тревога. Он не хотел, но вновь — уже в который раз — стал считать, сколько времени прошло с последнего появления Гарри. Два месяца. Снейп старался не думать об этом, но вспоминал почти каждый день: два месяца, два месяца прошло, а Гарри всё не приходит. Он никогда не пропадал так надолго. Да, иногда он являлся чаще, иногда — реже, но никогда не исчезал на целых два месяца. Эти «новые друзья»… Будь они прокляты… _Однажды Гарри пришел страшно избитый._ Снейп, не отдавая себе отчета, обхватил голову руками — точь-в-точь, как Гарри. Перед глазами поплыли пугающие картины — Снейп не хотел их видеть, но, несмотря на это, рисовал в своем воображении: Гарри, умирающий от передозировки на полу какого-нибудь грязного притона, Гарри, забитый до смерти, в луже собственной крови… Почему Гарри никогда его не слушал? Почему всегда уходил? _С ним могло случиться что угодно._

Снейп вскочил и нервно прошелся по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться. Скорее всего, все в порядке. Сколько раз уже такое было? Гарри забывает о Снейпе, как только выходит от него. Стараясь заглушить тревогу, Снейп принялся растравлять себя, вспоминая, каким равнодушным бывал с ним Гарри: никогда, никогда он не отвечал на ласки Снейпа, никогда не испытывал к нему ничего, что хоть немного походило бы на нежность или привязанность. «Давай скорей», — говорил Гарри, когда Снейп осторожно проникал в него, не желая причинять боль; «Кончай уже», — говорил он, когда Снейп, уткнувшись в шею Гарри, плавился в таком редком для него и таком долгожданном наслаждении…

Лишь однажды, в их самый первый раз, получив заветную дозу, Гарри, раскрасневшийся и расслабленный, потянулся к Снейпу, прижался всем телом и поцеловал так, что у Снейпа навернулись слезы от пронзительной нежности. Тогда Снейп был подавлен, _раздавлен_ тем, что только что сделал с Гарри; его сокрушило собственное желание, превратившее давнюю его молчаливую любовь в нечто грязное, продажное, — словом, в то, что можно купить «за дозу». И тут Гарри прильнул к нему, обвил руками его шею — и Снейп забыл о наркотике, о пустом шприце, валяющемся рядом на тумбочке, о красноватом следе от укола в паху Поттера и о том, что Гарри, обнимая и целуя его, на деле пребывает в своей героиновой Стране Чудес. Снейп держал в объятиях податливое, обмякшее тело Гарри, гладил его, ощущал его тепло своей истомившейся по теплу кожей и не думал, гнал от себя мысли о том, _как именно_ он добился от Гарри этой упоительной любви. И после, когда Гарри приходил к нему за очередной дозой, Снейп снова и снова давал ее, втайне надеясь вновь пробудить в Гарри то чувство — и самому получить свои, так необходимые ему, мгновения счастья.

Снейп оборвал мысль. Ему не хотелось признаваться себе в том, что давал Гарри наркотик не из жалости, не из сострадания к его мукам, а лишь потому, что хотел снова почувствовать себя любимым; что, убеждая Гарри обратиться за помощью, лицемерил, в глубине души не желая, чтобы тот излечился — ведь тогда он, Снейп, уже будет не нужен. Снейп схватился за подлокотники кресла, ошеломленный неожиданной догадкой. Да, конечно! Гарри все-таки послушал его, обратился в реабилитационный центр — вот почему Гарри не приходит, вот почему больше не нуждается в наркотике. Ведь Гарри не всегда был таким — слабым и сломленным, лживым, готовым на всё ради дозы; когда-то он был отважным мальчиком, бросившим вызов Волдеморту, — неужели Снейп думал, что у этого Гарри не хватит силы воли побороть болезнь? И Снейп почувствовал гордость — за Гарри и немного за себя, ведь это он — да-да, он, Снейп, — столько раз твердил любимому, что тот должен найти в себе мужество и остановить свое падение в пропасть. Может быть даже, тогда, в их последнюю встречу, Гарри не солгал, и Гермиона в самом деле отвела его в реабилитационный центр в Мунго — наверное, его открыли недавно, поэтому Снейп и не знал о нем. Ведь Снейп уже давно не выписывает «Ежедневный пророк»… Возможно, Гарри уже полностью здоров. _Магия в наши дни творит чудеса._ Гарри больше не нужно воровать, лгать и торговать собой ради дозы… и Снейп тоже больше ему не нужен.

Снейп встал, чтобы закрыть окно, — становилось прохладнее — и отчего-то застыл, уставившись в одну точку, в ничем не примечательный угол гостиной. Он провел без Гарри целых два месяца — а последняя неделя была особенно мучительной. Не проходило и часа, чтобы Снейп не подумал о Гарри, не вспомнил, как торопливо и бесстыдно он раздевался сам и раздевал Снейпа, как притягивал Снейпа к себе, привычными механическими движениями лаская его член, как раскрывался, принимая его в себя, и как жарко от стыда и сладко до дрожи становилось Снейпу, когда он чувствовал, как Гарри сжимает его и скользит вверх по члену… Снейп согнулся пополам, прижав руки к паху, и вместе с волной возбуждения, взметнувшейся к голове, взметнулась и головная боль. На лице выступила испарина. Снейп схватился за спинку кресла и стоял так, стараясь выровнять дыхание, но оно все равно сбивалось, и сердце колотилось так, будто Снейп склонялся не над креслом, а над Гарри — распростершимся на постели, обнаженным, нетерпеливым, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, совсем черных из-за расширенных зрачков. И в этот момент Снейп осознал, — впервые за все это время осознал с необыкновенной ясностью — что не может без Гарри. Ему плохо, ему очень больно без него — Гарри _нужен_ Снейпу, нужен прямо сейчас.

Снейп рухнул в кресло. Закрыв лицо руками, он простонал:

— О Гарри, я не могу, не могу больше, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен… _Я же умру без тебя, неужели ты не понимаешь?!_


End file.
